Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline
| levelhigh=90| diff =Solo| prev =Tradeskill Timeline| next =| sidetimeline=| toc =y| }} Summary of Benefits * Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl * Flying Mount * Pack Pony * Recipes **Carpenter: Temple of Brell **Tailor: Temple of Brell Loremaster Solstrin's Notes on Traditional Formal Wear **Armor recipes from Thurgadin Crafters (requiring +40k faction and drops from GD instances): ***Alchemists: Rings from Forgemasters Alchemy Studies ***Armorers: Belts from Forgemasters Armoring Studies ***Carpenters: Furniture from Forgemasters Carpentry Studies ***Jewelers: Bracelets from Forgemasters Jewelcraft Studies ***Provisioners: Charms and food from Forgemasters Provisioning Studies ***Sages: Necklaces from Forgemasters Sage Studies ***Tailor: Cloaks from Forgemasters Tailoring Studies ***Weaponsmiths: Weapons from Forgemasters Weaponry Studies ***Woodworkers: Shield and Bows from Forgemasters Woodworking Studies **Shard Armor recipes from the tradeskill instance: ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II **Armor recipes from Brontis requiring drops from EW instances ***Ancient Armor of War ***Tailor: Supplying the Armies of War: Bladeturning Cloaks Fina's Retreat Matthew # 90 Meet the Locals # 90 Shell Game # 90 Snowy Business # 90 Trap Trip # 90 Snappy Trapping # 90 Pelt Parlay # 90 Snowfang Skinning # 90 Herbal Cure # 90 Snowfang Starvation # 90 It's A Long Way Down # 90 Badger of Success # 90 Snappy Dressing Misa # 90 Monster, Monster! # 90 Trap Happy # 90 On the Defensive # 90 A Case of Mistaken Monstrosity # 90 Errand of Mercy # 90 Necessary Preparations # 90 Escort Duty # 90 A Heartfelt Thank You # 90 Mood Music # 90 Special Ingredients # 90 Setting the Scene # 90 Dinner For Two Finnegan # 90 Letter to Thurgadin Mira (LU60) # 90 Aid to the East (LU60) continues in Eastern Wastes (LU60) Livi # 90 Surveying the Land # 90 Sampling the Damage # 90 Not For Use In Tea # 90 Salivating for Sabotage # 90 Seed Sampling # 90 Replanting Efforts # 90 Thunder in the Hills The Fortress of Drunder (LU60) After completing Brontis sells recipes which require the special drops from Drunder instances. Brontis # 90 Bindings of Brontis # 90 Thudomatonian Monotony # 90 Accuracy is Everything # 90 A Holy Adventure # 90 Gnome Hunt # 90 Doing the Dirty Work # 90 Blessing the Bit # 90 Assaulting the Chains Thurgadin Harbor Fenwick * 90 Clockwork Dockwork Fenwick's remaining quests require the Tinkering skill # 90 Tinkered Technology # 90 Clockwork Spybots # 90 Better Living Through Tinkering # 90 High Spirits # 90 Toasting the Creator Oomba # 90 Oomba's Loomba # 90 Oomba's Zoomba # 90 Oomba's Boomba Thurgadin Eirik # 90 Healing Leaves # 90 Healing Stew Brew # 90 Blessings for the Grandson # 90 News From Home Aggi Stonefist Tradeskillers Flying Mount questline starter # 90 Gnomish Gnegotiations # 90 Cannons Away # 90 Gilded Cages # 90 Far Seas Negotiations # 90 Wings Away # 90 Scouring The Peaks Mikk Eishammer Forgemasters Daily Supply Tasks * Mondays: 90 Dwarven Fuel (craft 5 items) * Tuesdays: 90 Stoking the Flames (gather 10 items) * Wednesdays: 90 Anti-Rime Ammunition (craft 5 items) * Thursdays: 90 Icy Artifacts (gather 5 items) * Fridays: 90 Explosive Powder (craft 5 items) * Saturdays: 90 Supplies for Thurgadin (gather 4 meats, requires 400 trapping skill) * Sundays: 90 Defending the Defenders (craft 5 items) Goahmari Village Capru Requires completing Aggi Stonefist's quests first # 90 Milly's Meal # 90 Hungry Hungry Spiders # 90 Snug as a Bug # 90 Mend These Broken Wings # 90 To Capture a Dream # 90 Dream Weaving Griffon series *90 Fishy Treats For Hungry Beaks - Choose "You look hungry" *90 Playing Fetch - Choose "Want to go play fetch?" *90 A Keener Sheen - Choose "Let's clean your coat." *90 Growing Pains - Choose "You look hurt." *90 Meaty Meals for a Growing Gryphon - Choose "You very look hungry" Blisterrock Ridge Tora # 90 Hunting for History # 90 The Cutting Edge # 90 Ritual Gathering # 90 Inside the Vision # 90 What Dreams May Come (Heritage Quest) Collections * 90 Thurgadin Mementos Isle of Mara * 90 The Return Of A Gathering Obsession